Because Of You
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: ONESHOT. Two shot at most if I get enough reviews. Sesshomaru is patrolling his lands when a soft sound dances into his ears. He's heard it before but this time, he decided to find it's source: Kagome.


**This will either remain as a oneshot or at the very most a short two shot. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The blue light of a magic well lit up the small clearing only to disappear seconds later. A young woman of eighteen peeked out, some of her ebony locks spilling over the edge. Her blue eyes gazed around the clearing while she scanned the area. After assuring herself that she was alone she pulled herself out with a huff.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair before leaning down and brushing off some dirt from her blue sundress. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, making sure her very important pack was secure. Then, in a burst of light, she disappeared heading in the opposite direction of the village she knew as a second home.

Her hair danced behind her as she ran through the forest with grace and a speed rivaling Inuyasha's. She had learned to master her holy powers over her years of traveling between times and had picked up a few tricks. One of which was enhancing her speed by focusing her energy to her feet and legs. She gave a small smile as she passed trees and critters alike in a blur of blue and black.

Eventually she came to a stop to a small clearing several miles away from her village. She sighed contentedly and took her place at the base of familiar tree. She often snuck back to this clearing when she was supposed to be back in her time. Inuyasha wasn't expecting her for another couple days so she knew she wouldn't be intruded upon by him. She smiled sadly and pulled her pack into her lap.

This was not her usual giant yellow backpack, no. Today like many days before when she snuck to her secret clearing, she had her guitar. She unzipped the guitar shaped pack and pulled out her most cherished possession. A beautiful acoustic left to her from her father. A small, sad smile painted her face as she strummed it lightly before started to tune it.

Leaning back against the tree she began to play and before long, she started to sing.

**xXxXx**

Sesshomaru sighed as he trekked through the forest. He was doing the very boring job of patrolling his lands. In the beginning of his reign, patrols weren't so boring, what with plenty of lesser demons thinking they could get away with crimes since the passing of the Inu No Taisho along with higher class demons thinking they could dispose of him for an easy rise to power. Now, however, patrols were boring since he had established quite the reputation.

Rin and Jaken were left back at his castle leaving him with some much needed solitude. When he traveled they were always with him and when he was at the castle there were always guests and servants and papers requiring of him. As boring as patrols were… they were his only moments of solitude.

As he walked a soft sound came dancing on the wind. He paused in his step as his ears twitched towards the sound. This wasn't the first time he had heard soft music playing during one of his patrols. It always came from the same direction. With a frown, Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the sound of the music, something he had never bothered to before.

As he neared the source, the music grew louder and he could not deny the beauty of the sound. Still he could not figure out who was creating such music. However, the change of the winds direction, soon answered that question for him, causing him to freeze mid step. His nose twitched at soft scent of fresh rain and cherry blossoms, knowing the scent well but wanting to refuse its truth.

"_Inuyasha's wench."_ He thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

He frowned as his feet moved forward towards the soft strumming and her beautiful voice. He wanted to turn back and head the other way but he legs would not seem to obey him. He noted that she was alone and vaguely wondered what she would be doing without protection so deep in his territory. His lips turned in a snarl as stopped just behind a tree, with her now clearly in his sights. He knew she could not see him but he had his doubts that she did not sense him there.

Slowly, his face relaxed from the displeasure that had painted it not moments ago as he listened to her sing her song and play the strange instrument. He stood for a long moment, watching her, lost in the sounds that seemed to dance on the wind around him. The sun shone on her in such a way that it seemed to make her skin sparkle and her dark hair shimmer with the breeze. Her eyes were closed as she let the beauty fly from her. Had Sesshomaru not known who she was he would have thought her an angel.

He listened to the words that floated from her lips and knew she sung of her own feelings and her life. He found himself wanting to be part of her life, to change the way she felt inside; to make her feel happy, to make the fear in her life disappear. And he wanted to take the person who gave her such pain and made her sing such heart breaking sounds and destroy them slowly.

He watched as she finished her song and opened her eyes. A single tear trailed down her face as the sound of the strange instrument faded away. He watched it slide down her cheek and felt his heart clench strangely. Sometime during the music he had stepped from behind the tree and her eyes were planted on him. She didn't seem surprised though, he knew she had known he was there.

The wind blew again and his silver hair danced across his face, he closed his eyes briefly. And when he opened them, she was gone, leaving only her scent and the tingling of her holy energy behind to let him know she was truly there.

He lingered in the clearing for a moment pondering her. She was an enigma, always managing capture his attention whenever he saw her. He had more questions about her than answers. He thought briefly about going after her but quickly dismissed it. With no other reason to linger, he turned on his heel quickly, and disappeared too.


End file.
